The Star I've Lost
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Even if he is the strongest as well as the scariest guardian, he still has a heart of a human, and also someone he cherished. HibariOC HibarixOC Hibari/OC... Might be a bit OOC, from Hibari's POV


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**I guess this is from Hibari's POV, I don't know if it's to your liking... might be a bit OOC**

_**

* * *

The Star I've Lost**_

Sawada Soraoi, the happy and go-lucky girl who always had a mysterious sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes are full of life and her smiles that as bright as the sun. I can say that she had walked through my cold heart and became my first friend and love. She understood me more and others and I thank her for that.

I met her on a rainy day when I was walking on my own; trying to hide the tragic fact that now I am parent… less. My grandparents had decided to take care of me until I am old enough to fend my own. My parents had always told me to be confident of myself and all I had are the tonfas they had left for me. I was walking under the rain towards the park that I used to go when my parents were alive. When I got there, I saw someone on the swings, swaying back and forth. I didn't care and sat at the other swing, that's when I realized that the one next to me was a girl, a bit younger than me, and she was crying, her sobs were loud and clear to me despite the falling rain.

"… What's wrong?" I said suddenly. The girl suddenly stop sobbing and looked at me with her golden brown eyes and she cried even more.

"M-Mama and papa… they're gone… they said they'll only leave for a while and they didn't… I'm lonely… so lonely…" She said as she kept sobbing. My heart clench, she had experienced the same things that happened to me. And I can tell she can't fend of on her own, she looks so fragile. I was not alone, I finally realized that on our encounter. Then I stood up in front of her and took her hand, pulling her away from the park towards my house. She didn't even ask me where we were going but she only gripped my hand tightly. I can feel warmth in her hand that was in mine, and I actually like it.

I brought her home, and when my grandparents asked me who she was, she suddenly held onto my wet shirt tightly and started crying again. My grandmother didn't ask and quickly led her to change into dry clothes as my grandfather scolded me for going out alone under the rain. I was punished to sit alone in the empty room, to reflect on myself. My grandfather is a strict person and I respect him for that. Time passed and I heard the door slid open, and I saw the girl I brought home in my own kimono, it was a tad bit bigger and she sat next to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her as she stiffened and kept quiet. The girl kept on sitting beside me as I kept enduring the numb feeling that is crawling onto my legs.

"T-Thank you for bringing me here… my name is Sawada Soraoi, and yours are?" She asked in her bright and childish voice, with a hint of shyness in it.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Your grandmamma told me to wear yours… she said it would be okay… so I wonder if…"

"It's okay, you can wear it."

"T-Thank you, Hibari-kun…"

That was our first encounter. When grandfather saw Soraoi sitting next to me, he just sighed and told us to get to bed. Soraoi was scared but relaxed as grandfather said she could stay for a while. She slept together with me in my room, and I realized she was having nightmares at night and she kept on whimpering and crying for her parents.

I never really cared about other kids, but seeing her in pain doesn't seem right in my childish heart. I crawled next to her and sleep while patting her back, her cries quickly lightened and she snuggled closer to me. She was actually warm, it's a nice feeling for me as I succumb to sleep.

The next day I woke up, I found her still sleeping, her face was smiling and I smiled myself. It seemed as if she has magical powers that could calm me down and it made me feel a bit better after my parent's death. I woke up and walked out, greeting my grandfather and grandmother as she decided to wake Soraoi up. She was rubbing her eyes when she greeted my grandparents. We were having breakfast when my grandmother asked where she and her parents lived. At the mention of her parents, Soraoi quickly lowered her chopstick and said she's full and walk back towards the empty room. Grandmother quickly realized what's wrong and quickly walked towards her and engulfed her with her arms. Soraoi's tears are spilling out as she wailed on my grandmother. Grandfather just shook his head and whispered _'The world is getting more and more crueller by the day…'._

"My mama and papa… they haven't come back home… I'm scared… they said they'd only go out for a while… but they're gone… I don't know what happened…" she cried.

Time passed, one day I saw her walking out alone as I thought she attempted to go out in secret. I decided to follow her and she walked past the park as I wondered where she was going. I noticed her steps were getting quicker and she broke into a run. She was still slow for me so I can keep up with her and hide so she wouldn't see me. What I saw in front of me almost made me scared. Burnt remnants of a house were there, Soraoi was looking at the remnant behind the police line. Soraoi sneaked inside and I still hid, but worried for her life. I saw Soraoi walked out with something in her hand and was about to call for her, not caring anymore when suddenly men in black came and saw Soraoi, running after her.

"You! Child!" Soraoi was terrified as she ran with all her little feet could take her.

"Come back here!" The men kept on trying to catch her and I quickly grabbed her hand and ran with her, not caring about her surprised eyes and how the men kept on running behind us. Both of us hid in an alley and I felt the body next to me tremble in fear.

"It's going to be okay." I said as she smiled at me through her tears.

"T-Thank you… Hibari-kun…" I saw something sparkling in her hands and she opened it for me, showing me two lockets.

"T-These are my parents… mama and papa were trapped there… they're still in there… so I took these from them…" When I heard that her parents were still in there, I quickly realized it as corpses of her parents.

"Come on… let's go back." I took her hand and led her back home where grandmother quickly fusses when she saw Soraoi so dirty.

I secretly took my grandparents to the site of Soraoi's home. They were as shocked as I was when I first saw it. But those men in black were still there and they quickly stared at me as I stared back at them. When my grandmother asked what happened they only answered it as an accident, but I know it was more… much much more, Soraoi's tears and nightmares show it clearly. Then an old man came, perhaps as old as my grandfather asking what's wrong. My grandmother said that a child she is taking care of now once lived here. She said I found her and brought her to our home. I saw as the old man glanced towards me and smiled. I cannot know if it was a real smile or not, but I can sense that this man is not a bad person, even though I can still see he held secrets. He wondered if he could see the young girl as he knew well of her parents.

"Her parents are still in there." I said as my grandparents looked at me in shock. The old man smiled sadly at me and patted my head, even though I kept glaring at him.

"I know, child… but if we don't do it carefully… they might be crushed, I can't have that happen. I have to give them a proper burial." He said with a tone of kindness in his voice. He then proceed to ask again if he could see Soraoi and my grandmother quickly agreed. I can see the black men trying to follow the old man and I kept glaring at them. The old man saw me glaring at them and told them to stay there as he walked with us.

We arrived at our home and my grandparents let him inside as my grandmother called for Soraoi. She quickly ran and hugged my grandmother, asking where they had been since she was scared being all-alone. When the old man quickly called her name I was quickly suspicious, how did he know her name, he never met her before. Soraoi's eyes widened as she saw the old man and I quickly grab her hand and hid her behind me. Soraoi was trembling out of no reason and I quickly glared at the old man. The old man saw this all and smiled as he crouched down and called Soraoi one more time. Soraoi peeked from behind me as she kept staring at the old man.

"Remember me, Soraoi-chan?"

"Grand…pa?" Soraoi uttered as the old man practically beamed. Soraoi suddenly ran away from me and went towards the old man's open arms. She cried and cried, and somehow I felt my chest hurt, seeing Soraoi cried to anyone aside from me. The old man let Soraoi go and thanked my grandparents for taking care of his granddaughter. He was about to leave before Soraoi ran back to me and hugged me tightly. Soraoi then looked at the old man with her big golden brown eyes.

"C-Can I stay here with Hibari-kun? H-He's a nice boy, you don't have to worry about me grandpa!" Soraoi pleaded as my grandparents smiled at her childishness. The old man sighed and smiled at her, patting her head.

"I guess it would be good for you to stay here for a while longer… okay then, as long as you promise to be a good girl and won't be a burden to everyone." Soraoi nodded and hugged me once more and I also returned her hug, smiling. The old man smiled and patted her head.

"Okay then, you can stay here. I'll be watching, okay?" Soraoi nodded and hugged the old man. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Take care of her for me… she needs someone to stay with her." He said as he patted my head while I glare holes at him.

"You're a smart boy, and a strong one. Oh, you haven't known my name, I'm Timoteo." The old man said to me.

"Bye bye grandpa… see you soon…" Soraoi said while holding my hand.

"Be a good girl, Soraoi-chan. I love you." He said as my glare intensified as he walked out from the house. Soraoi walked out from the door and waved as Timoteo went into the car and drove away. Soraoi lowered her hand and wiped the tear that started coming out from her eyes. She turned around and saw my grandmother waiting for her.

"Come on now, Soraoi, let's get you back home." My grandma said as Soraoi smiled and ran back inside.

/

Soraoi had been living with me for years now and my grandparents had deemed me suited to be left alone to fend off my own and Soraoi stayed with me, staying beside me whenever I needed her the most. Now Soraoi is the person who knew me the best aside from my grandparents. I grew stronger, so does she. I ruled by fear, but she kept stood by me. I had my tonfas to protect me, but she had her heart open to everyone. She and I are of total opposite, how she'd stand by me I never knew. She was 9 at age while I was 10 when that day happened. I stepped into my home, expecting Soraoi to be there, not a note lying there on the table. I took the note, read it and quickly ran out.

'Dear Kyoya,

By the time you read this, maybe I'd be gone. Grandpa came here to meet me… he told me he is sorry to take me away. I have to go and leave, grandpa said that if I stayed, it'll be dangerous… I don't want to put you in danger even though I know you're strong… so I'm sorry Kyoya. I have to go, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and only wrote this little note. I will go with my grandpa to live where he lives, he said he'd protect me. Once again, I'm sorry Kyoya. I didn't mean to leave you alone… but I know you're strong, even without me with you, you'd be okay… goodbye

Soraoi'

What she would never know is that without her, everything inside of me died. She is the star I've always wanted to hold onto forever. Her precious heart and nature that made me felt warm and loved. Most of all, if she is here, I am needed… she'd always need me as I am the same with her. I needed her as much as she needed me.

I ran and ran, looking everywhere around the Namimori that I loved. But I didn't find any lead to her and I knew now, she's gone. Forever I don't know… but she's gone from my life now… forever. Just because she thought it'd be dangerous to stay beside me…

/

Namimori Middle School

The school that I loved, the peace that I've tried to kept. Hibird stood by me, but my mind always drifted to a certain brown haired girl with golden brown eyes. Where is she? How is she? Is she safe? I sighed as Hibird nuzzled onto me, sensing my disturbed peace. I patted it and it flew away. Seeing Hibird flew always reminded me of her disappearance from my life, and it hurts.

I heard noises below and looked only to have anger growing in me. Sawada Tsunayoshi. The weak herbivore, who lived by the same family name, the same golden brown eyes, the same brown hair. Everything about him remembered me about her and I despise him for it. He is talking with his useless friends and that blonde man, the Bronco Dino. I was about to went down and tell them to leave the ground before I heard the voice I've been wanting to hear. I looked down to see another brunette, a girl with the same cheerfulness and life as she does and I don't need to see anything else. I ran down, it is her, the one I've been waiting to return.

When I got out, I heard the herbivore Tsunayoshi screaming in fear of me as his friend Gokudera Hayato took out his dynamite. I looked at the now shocked girl and stared into her eyes. The golden brown eyes that I've come to miss so much in my life. Her eyes seemed to be the same, but inside, I can see the pain and suffering, but there are also confidence and resolve, something that I've seen stayed grown with her within the years she went away. I kept looking at her as her eyes twinkled that mysterious sparkle in her eyes and I felt a body collide with mine as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her and buried my face onto her hair, not caring the spectators who are gaping, smiling or smirking. The only thing that I care for is that she is back in my arms and I will protect her.

"I'm home, Kyoya."

* * *

**That's the end, R&R**

**Don't bash me! Eep *hides***


End file.
